When Your Heart Can't Let Go Uchiha Oneshot
by GoddessChi
Summary: This oneshot is a sequel to my other oneshot called It's Hard To Tell Your Mind To Stop Loving Someone When Your Heart Still Does. If you haven't read that one yet, please read it first otherwise some parts of this story might confuse you. Please enjoy


It has been three years since you lay crying on Sasuke's bed. That very day, you had your heart broken by the older Uchiha...

Flashback  
"Chi is my wife," said the man with raven hair and crimson eyes. "She cheated on me... I thought I'd return the favor by cheating on her ... I was never really interested in you."  
End Of Flashback

... and broke the heart of the younger Uchiha.

Flashback  
"I don't think I need to tell you my feelings for you nor the fact that I've waited for you for a long time..." said Sasuke Uchiha.

But while having his way with you, your true feelings surfaced and you called out Itachi's name.

He left the room, not turning back even slightly... You never saw him since then.  
End Of Flashback

The next day, you found out that he left the village to join Orochimaru in pursuit of power. After two years, Naruto had just come back to Konoha after training with Jiraiya and many of your friends have become Chuunin, some Jounin. Except for you and Naruto. You two were still Genin. You two trained together for another year and you were now almost as strong as Naruto.

Almost.

Anyways, you, Naruto, and a new Genin that was added to your team, took the Written Test and passed. This time, since you and Naruto already knew what was going to happen, you just doodled on your paper and Naruto was drawing ramen on his. Now you three were on your way to the Forest Of Death.

Since you and Naruto had taken the exams before, neither you nor Naruto were nervous. Your new teammate didn't seem bothered by it either. He was a year younger than you and was seclusive and kept to himself most of the time, not saying more than three words in a sentence.

In fact, his personal record was four words. But that was just that one time when Naruto pissed him off. (You don't need to know how).

The three of you were walking in silence and it became somewhat awkward so Naruto spoke to break the tension.

"Are you nervous, Satachi?"

"No." came the reply.

"Have you taken the exams before?" Naruto said, trying some more.

"Hn." was all that was heard. Naruto sweatdropped and turned to you.

"Mou, Kiyaku-chan, this guy is just like Sasuke.."

You kept walking, but you lowered your head so that your bangs covered your eyes. He immediately noticed this and put his hand on your shoulder apologetically.

"Gomen nasai, Kiyaku-chan!" he said. "I know how much Sasuke meant to you."

'Oh, Naruto..' you thought. 'You have NO idea how wrong you are..

You kept on walking for a moment until a voice you detested oh so much made its presence.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, popping out of nowhere.

Now it was obvious that you had a huge vein on your forehead making everyone except Satachi cowering in fright.

You never did like Kakashi. You thought he was somewhat annoying, especially the way he was always late. Or the fact that he spends so much time reading that perverted book of his. Whatever it was that he did, it bugged you one way or another.

When your team had already filled out your paperwork and got the scroll, you stood in front of a huge gate. When they opened, you three entered, eager to await what would come.

After walking a quarter of a mile into the forest, Satachi sat down on the ground, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. You and Naruto sat down in front of him.

"Something wrong, Satachi-kun?" you said.

He opened one eye and said, "We need a password just in case we would need to determine possible impostors."

You and Naruto stare at him like this -- O.O! Why? Because he said 14 words, 21 syllables, 65 letters. A new record.

((Authoress's Note: 75 of people went back to check if I got those statistics right))

((Another Note: The 24 who didn't go back, went back after reading that last note))

((Last Note: But then there's the 1 who read all of the above and is right now thinking, "God this writer is so retarded." Okay, back to the story))

By the time you had snapped out of it, he had already finished reciting the password.

"Got it?" he said.

"No" you two said in unison, eyes still like -- O.O. He got a forehead vein and was about to yell at you and Naruto when all of a sudden a huge (Yes I mean HUGE) snake comes out and takes Satachi by the stomach(Don't ask me how) and takes him somewhere behind the trees.

"Kuso!" you said. "Naruto, make up a password so we don't lose each other."

He thought for awhile before getting that goofy grin on his face and whispering to you the password.

"Ichiraku ramen is the worst ever! I'd rather eat Sasuke."

"Got it." you said, taking out a kunai and observing your surroundings.

Almost instantly, Satachi came out of the trees covered in scratches and bruises.

"Kiya-ku... Na-ru-" he passed oyt before he could finish.

You and Naruto ran over to him, though not realizing your mistake until Satachi grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him so he hit a nearby tree. You backed away from him.

"You're not Satachi, are you?"

"Wrong, Kiyaku. I _AM_ Satachi," he said smirking evilly.

"Then why-" you began to say, until you heard a voice that you haven't heard in years, though now it was different. It was deeper and colder.

"Because I said so."

You turned around and saw Sasuke, much older-looking than before. He didn't look like a boy anymore. He was wearing that weird suit thing that looks like Orochimaru's weird suit thing.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He took you by the neck and rammed you hard against a tree.

"I killed Itachi, Kiyaku. Will you love me now?" he said, somewhat choking you.

Tears ran down your eyes. Itachi was dead. By the hands of his own brother. You lowered your head as much as you could with Sasuke's hand around your neck but still enough that your bangs covered your eyes so they couldn't be seen.

"Itachi ... dead... how..?"

Then all of a sudden, Sasuke was knocked down to the ground and stood before you was a tall man.

Black hair.

Red eyes.

"Itachi!" you said hugging him tightly. He pushed you away with a stern look in his eyes.

"Dont misunderstand." he said. "I came here for the Kyuubi."

Satachi threw a kunai at Itachi but Itachi caught it in between his fingers and threw it back so fast it hit the artery on his neck before he had time to flinch.

"You bastard.." was all he could say before he bled to death.

"Heheheh.." Sasuke said, getting up. "He was never any use to me anyways."

He looked at Itachi. Itachi looked at him. Sasuke formed a few seals until the chidori came out, and his hand was emitting a chakra of a blackish-purple shade. Itachi's eyes shifted and the Mangekyou Sharingan appeared.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, now charging towards Itachi.

Itachi just stood there as if awaiting for his death to come, but right when Sasuke was about to hit him, he vanished and Sasuke's chidori disappeared. Then Itachi reappeared in front of Sasuke and kneed him hard in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over and coughed up some blood, then Itachi quickly spun around and heel-kicked Sasuke to a tree and grabbed him by the neck.

"You're still too weak, little brother." Itachi said, looking Sasuke in the eye, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke sang to his knees and grabbed his head.

'Whatever it is he's seeing, it doesn't seem to be pretty.' you thought, wincing (sp?).

"KIYAKU!!!!" he screamed. Your eyes widened in shock.

When Sasuke came back to his senses, the seal took over. Itachi sensed this immediately and got ready to kill Sasuke, otherwise be killed by him. While you were watching all of this, a cold, creepy voice had made its presence known behind you.

"It seems that everything is going according as I had planned. What a waste, though raising Sasuke would be worth what shall come to be."

You didn't need to turn around, knowing that it was Orochimaru who was behind you.

"What do you mean?" you said, still watching the scene that lay before you. He chuckled.

"As you very well know, Sasuke can't have the seal released for too long. Since Itachi is strong, it will take awhile for Sasuke to kill him. Combining Sasuke's new trained power with the seal, he will be stronger than Itachi, but by the time he does succeed in killing Itachi, it will be too late, and he will die.."

Your eyes widened in horror. You could just picture the images in your head.

The one you loved most dying at the hands of his younger sibling.

The you Uchiha dying, with you being the only thing he's always ever wanted but could never have.

After a few seconds of silence, he said, "Then when they are both dead, you will be mine."

You shuddered. You didn't want any of that to happen. You mentally begged God to make it all end, hoping for some way to resolve it.

You saw Sasuke charging at Itachi with the katana Orochimaru had given him.

Itachi stood his ground, holding his own katana - the very one he had killed his clan with - ready to strike at anytime.

You ran towards them and managed to get in between them right as they attempted to strike each other. Both katanas pierced your heart. Itachi's sword went through you from the front. Sasuke's through the back. You fell to the ground, life ending right there and then... 

Itachi went back to the Akatsuki with a failed mission.

Sasuke died from the seal.

Naruto was unable to finish the exams with two dead teammates and will need to retake the exams all over again.

Orochimaru went back to the Sound village to reformulate his plans of taking over Konoha.

In other words, this was not a very happy ending now, was it?


End file.
